1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a mask to form a desired pattern on the front surface of a semiconductor wafer (referred to as a wafer hereinafter) or a glass substrate for a liquid crystal display (an LCD substrate) is obtained by coating the front face of a substrate such as a wafer which has undergone hydrophobic processing with a resist, and thereafter applying light rays, electron rays, or ionic rays to the resist-coated face, then exposing and developing the face.
The hydrophobic processing of a wafer is performed while the wafer is heated, for example, to 80.degree. C. Therefore it is necessary that the wafer be cooled by a cooling apparatus before being coated with resist. In addition, baking processing follows exposure. In the backing processing, the wafer is heated to 120.degree. C., which requires that the wafer be cooled, for example, to 23.degree. C. by the cooling apparatus before being developed.
The cooling apparatus consists of a mounting table on which a wafer is mounted, a cooling section for maintaining the mounting table at 23.degree. C., three ascendable and descendable holding pins, and raising and lowering means for the holding pins, and cools the wafer while the wafer is lifted slightly off the mounting table by the holding pins.